Angels and Sunglasses
by eyesocketsandsuits
Summary: [ Romano x Ukraine ] "A boyfriend?" he asked. Katyusha wanted to grimace. Instead, she forced herself to stand straight. "His name is Lovino. He's really sweet, really, and he takes me to nice places and tries to be charming." Ivan's mouth pulled into a leer. "Is he the one who wears sunglasses?" Katyusha wilted slightly under his gaze. "They're designer."


Katyusha did not have a glamorous job. Really, it was a lot of paperwork, a lot of comforting, and too many coffee breaks to be healthy. It was not easy being an angel.

Today, she was escorting a new soul to heaven. She showed him the clouds, the exercise temple, the pool, the _other_ clouds. This soul was still a little shaky, not quite excepting he was really dead.

Katyusha looked down at her watch, and a small part of her died.

Her head whipped up and scanned the pearly horizon.

"Lovino!" She calls, voice cracking is desperation.

The angel looked up from where he was arranging his feathers. Lovino was 'angel' in the very lightest of terms. One of those souls that did just enough back on Earth to gain a pair of wings, and then didn't do a whole lot about them.

And, well, he had a pair of sun glasses on. It was just asking for trouble.

Katyusha waved him over, shooting an apologetic smile to the soul she was escorting. She could feel her panic start to claw at her chest, and she blinked back panic-tears and forced another smile on her face.

"Lovino, this nice soul here is named Ludwig. Doesn't he look nice in that suit?"

Lovino looked from her to Ludwig. "I've seen better suits. Way better."

Katyusha closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Would you do me a huge, huge favor?"

Lovino hesitated. "Uh, I suppose—"

Relief washed over her like a wave. "Oh, thank you so much. Would you mind showing this soul around? It's just that I have this appointment and I forgot about it and—" She touched his arm as she passed, giving him a genuine smile. "Thank you!"

Lovino was a sucker for two things.

1) Beautiful women who asked him to do things, eyes wide and hopeful.

2) The fuller figure.

 **...**

Ivan was leaning against the gateway to heaven. One of them, anyways. He was looking particularly demonic today, horns freshly sharpened, teeth gleaming menacingly in the soft light, tail flicking back and forth, counting the seconds.

"A boyfriend?" he asked.

Katyusha wanted to grimace. Instead, she forced herself to stand straight. "His name is Lovino. He's really sweet, really, and he takes me to nice places and tries to be charming."

Ivan's mouth pulled into a leer. "Is he the one who wears sunglasses?"

Katyusha wilted slightly under his gaze. "They're designer."

Ivan scoffed. "Alright, let us meet this _boyfriend_. I'm sure I will get along fine with him."

Katyusha hesitated a moment, but she turned around and signaled the distant angel to come closer. Lovino hesitated, but fluttered over, trying to keep his shoulders back and stand tall. It wasn't easy—Katyusha was three inches taller than him, who was only two inches shorter than her brother.

Lovino wrapped an arm around her and tried not to whimper.

Ivan waved a lazy greeting. "Boyfriend."

"Lovino," he said quickly, holding out his hand.

Ivan took the hand, and Katyusha watched as both sets of fingers turned white as they squeezed one another's hands. She was just starting to admire their pain and dedication when Lovino took his hand back.

"You're shorter than I thought you would be."

Katyusha tried to hurry the conversation along. "I'm happy we could all finally meet. Ivan is very busy at his job, and he doesn't have very much time to visit."

She felt his arm tighten around her. "Visit from hell."

"Do you have a problem with my job, boyfriend?"

Lovino took a breath. "You're a demon. You dragged your cronies down to hell with you, and they had to claw their way back up the fucking ladder. Not that you—"

Katyusha clapped her hands. "Happy talk, please!"

"I could beat you in a fight, little boyfriend."

" _Ivan_!"

"I've fucked your sister."

" _Lovino_!"

All in all, the meeting went better than expected.


End file.
